


The silence in his life

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke had learned to deal with the loneliness in his life, but suddenly everything is different





	The silence in his life

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Any, any, the silence was killing him/her

Sometimes, when Zeke was alone in his garage, his thoughts wandered back. Only some months ago his life had been full of loneliness and anger. Sometimes he had had the feeling that the silence in the much too big house was killing him.

He tried to fight it with loud music, wild parties, mindless sex, but only on the roads, in his GTO, he was able to relax at least for some short moments. He knew well enough that the others at school envied him. No parents around, no stupid rules to follow, a bank account full of money. He took advantage out of all this, he put on a mask and pretend to be the cool boy, the rebel who didn't care about anything or anyone...

Footsteps on the stairs tore him out of his dark thoughts; he relaxed and smiled. Casey. The geekiest geek he had ever met, with the most amazing blue eyes and the smartest mind. Casey was the first one who had seen behind his protective shell and who hadn't rest before he had managed it to sneak right into Zeke's heart. 

It had taken a while until he had been ready to admit it that Casey had killed the loneliness in his life. No lies anymore, not need to pretend to be someone he wasn't. He knew Casey would always love him, no matter if was strong or broken.

**Author's Note:**

> written for: fic_promptly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
